fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enma Hakuryū
Enma Hakuryū (炎真白竜, True Flame Pure Dragon) is a Mage of the Phoenix Feather Guild and the Guild's Ace. He is also known as "The Reaper" due to his favored Magic granting him skills and weaponry similar to that of the Grim Reaper himself. Enma's past is shrouded is mystery, however, he has strange connection to Makiko Futayo as they both weild one of the seven weapons meant to kill Dragon Slayers. Appearance Despite his quirky personality, Enma's appearance seems to be normal in most regards. He has short, spiky, shoulder length hair that bears a pink coloration. He posseses several piercings on his face as well as a skull-shaped tattoo over his left eye that he received during his time in the Dark Guild Leviathan Eye. Enma's standard attire is quite standard as he looks like an everyday mage. He wears a dark blue-colored cap with two white streaks running down the middle, the cap is also adorned with two silver skull trinkets that are placed on opposite sides. Enma's main attire is a dark purple-colored jacket with a Taiji Symbol located on both shoulders. The jacket sleeves are very distinctive as Enma's left arm's sleeve is cut off and ends in a metal band, also revealing a new tattoo on his left forearm. His lower body attire consists of mainly white trousers that are covered with black and white stripes running across the pattern and much like his sleeve, the left leg of his trousers has a metal band around it. Personality Synopsis Equipment Leviathan of the Dragonsblood: Is the name of the large broadsword Enma can usually be seen carrying around and is one of the seven weapons meant to defeat Dragon Slayers and Dragon-kin. The weapon itself is roughly the same height as Enma, allowing it to be a pretty destructive weapon on the battlefield. The design of the blade is truly different from most as the hilt is made from the spinal cord of a Dragon and has been magically forged onto the skull of a former Dragon Slayer. From the skull emerges a massive black blade with intricate silver markings lining its length. When Leviathan comes into contact with an individual possessing Dragon abilities, it comes to life and shows its true form, granting Enma access to a pair of unique spells utilized to combat those weilding the dangerous powers of a Dragon. Magic and Abilities Swordsmanship Mastery: Enma is an extremely accomplished swordsman, being able to fight off several powerful mages with his large sword. When using a sword he has shown a master usage of standard martial arts and has even gone as far being capable of moving his blade fast enough to create illusions. Enma has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. He has even shown the ability to launch several consecutive strikes in a matter of mere moments, often mincing his opponent to pieces. His level of skill with his weaponry has increased to the point that he is capable rendering many of his opponents unable to fight by striking and paralyzing the joints needed to wield a weapon. Reaper Magic Transformation]]With this magic, by sacrificing a part of their body, the user is able to transform their body into a spectre-like being with a skeletal body and a black cloak made entirely from dark magical energy. In this form, the user is able to transform various parts of their body into weapons in order to capture, torture, or even outright kill their enemies. It has been said that the use of this magic eternally binds the user in contract with the gods of death as they are simply borrowing a bodily form from the land of the dead. While in this form, the user is impervious to physical attacks, as they can simply phase through it. Fire Magic is also considered useless as the user can simply absorb it in order to power up their own strength, however, it should be known that Light Magic is extremely potent, sometimes even killing weaker users of this Magic. With this magic, Enma typically reserves the use of the entire transformation for strong opponents and instead activates Reaper Magic: Reversal in order to form a Scythe in order to combat his opponents. Scythe Magic After the use of Reaper Magic: Reversal, Enma gains use of a massive double-bladed scythe. The scythe itself has a small dark blade on the back end that can extend along the length of a shadow in order to surprise opponents by suddenly striking them. The larger end of the scythe has a bony razor ridge that frames the blade and is attached to a skull that is capable of eating through elemental magic, rendering him invulnerable to many Dragon Slayer Magic Spells. Although, what Enma uses is considered a form of Scythe Magic, it is not in the same realm as other users of the magic as Enma is unable to wield the scythes of other mages as though it were his own. When Enma activates his Scythe Magic, his shadow's silhouette becomes strikingly similar to that of the God of Death whose body he borrows when activating the full transformation of the Reaper Magic, often giving a feeling of dread to those that seem him on the battlefield. When wielding his Scythe, Enma typically uses his spell Final Farewell as it is capable of being fired off near instantaneously with minimal effort. Sword Magic After Leviathan has tasted the blood of one with Dragon Magic, its true form comes out in the form of massive whip-sword. It moves about and slithers around Enma's body as though it were a living snake. When Leviathan activates this form of its Sword Magic, the blade separates into several segments and only remain connected by an extendable segment of the dragon's spinal cord that he can manipulate and control with the hilt of his blade or by mere thought. With Leviathan in this form, Enma is able to strike his opponent from a distance and he can even use Leviathan in this form to protect himself from attacks by wrapping the blade segments around his body in a dome shape. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Character Category:Mages Category:Phoenix Feather Guild Category:Human Category:Dragonsbane Weilder Category:Sword Magic User Category:Reaper Magic User Category:Guild Ace